


存文32

by daliandanzi



Category: ql - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文32

舒适区 by 游泳池

1

秦志戬，著名男神教授。

他博二时穿着白大褂戴着口罩给SD大鼠灌胃的照片曾经作为该系宣传海报的背景主角，在校庆时大出风头。

虽然戴着口罩，但是没人会认错那双看大鼠都深情而专注的眼睛。

由于脑力劳动过度，头发早早的花白，秦教授崇尚自然，拒绝染发。

他的小男友却对此耿耿于怀，每年过生日都要提一嘴：染染吧。

秦教授不为所动，而且事实上，学生们都觉得秦教授最sexy的就是那一头奶奶灰。

2

马龙从读研就跟着秦志戬。那时秦志戬刚评上硕导，带的第一个研究生就是马龙。

开山弟子格外亲。

秦志戬手把手的教马龙，从查文献到实验设计再到实验操作，花了10个月把马龙调教成了实验室一流标准模板。

其他实验室都说：看马龙做实验是一种享受，人家连打枪头都带着节奏感。

秦志戬把浑身本领都毫无保留的交给马龙后再没踏进实验室一步。

其他学生都扔给马龙，带出来的都是一水儿标准模板。

3）

没人知道秦志戬和马龙什么时候在一起的，唯一有可能知道一些细节的就是许昕，他是秦教授的第二个学生，被大家亲切的称为二师兄。

二师兄说：我啥都不知道。

二师嫂说：他知道也不告诉我。

二师嫂是隔壁孔教授实验室的，当年因为垂涎孔教授美色考过去，没想到入学面试还是玉面小生的孔教授，在二师嫂的毕业典礼上已经像个白胖的球了。

二师兄是研二勾搭上二师嫂的。

二师嫂当时还是个胖妞，二师兄虽然近视但慧眼识珠，能从隔壁诸多环肥燕瘦里择出二师嫂，至今传为美谈。

4）

马龙是研三开始喜欢上自己导师的，他问过秦志戬，得到的回答居然是：比你早。

马龙大为惊讶，要不是他博士答辩结束那天晚上秦老师主动找他告白，他始终坚信自己会揣着这段暗恋就此消失。

那天他特别难过，一点都没有答辩过后的如释重负。他已经拿到美国一家著名研究院的offer，2年的postdoc，条件优渥。他低着头把这个消息告诉秦志戬的时候，对方只是用手揉捏着他的脖子，说：好是好，可是我想你怎么办？

马龙疑惑的看着秦老师，他第一次听秦老师说这么肉麻的话。

想我？马龙迷迷糊糊的接了一句：你想我干嘛？

秦志戬看着马龙因为喝酒而潮红的眼角和颧骨，捏脖子的手顺势托住他的后脑，倾身吻住了他。

马龙脑子里全是雪花点，宛如出了故障的电视机屏幕。

5）

他觉得手软脚软腰软腿软，像块在牛奶碗里泡酥了的面包片，拎不起来。

秦志戬用力搂住马龙的腰，让他靠在自己怀里。

他是个细心且耐心的老师，知道怎么教会一个青涩男孩享受这种人世间最美的感情表达方式。

马龙的嘴唇如同软糖，饱满润泽，还带着刚刚喝的红酒味道。

秦志戬吻得老练而温柔，不急不躁的用嘴唇和舌头引导着勾缠着推拒着，男孩的呼吸越来越急促，用带着哭腔的鼻音无意识的哼哼着回应他。

秦志戬这才觉得有点后悔。

男孩显然开始沉迷其中，双手拽着他的衣领、越来越主动的仰起头送上自己的嘴唇。

两人紧贴的腰腹擦蹭之间已经有了变化。

此时外面的大厅里还在推杯换盏说笑热闹庆祝毕业，他们却在一尘不染的卫生间忘情接吻。

6）

秦志戬的确是个好老师。

一次授课就让自己的学生迷上了接吻这件事……以及一些别的事。

上次在他家，马龙抢了最后一块巧克力蛋糕，拿勺边挖着吃边故意馋秦志戬。

其实秦志戬并不爱吃巧克力蛋糕，但从马龙嘴里抢下来的除外。

当马龙发现不妙含着一口蛋糕想逃，还是慢了点。

秦志戬把他按倒在楼梯上。

那块开启战端的巧克力蛋糕反而被打翻在楼梯旁的地板上，无人理睬。

那天晚上秦志戬用烫衣板任劳任怨的熨了一摞衬衣，因为马龙唯一一件高级衬衣被他蹭上了巧克力酱。

这是惩罚。

刚才好像是有点疯狂。

秦志戬想。

以后还是要节制一点。

7）

然而节制是根本不可能的。

特别是对正在热恋中的情人、特别是对一个28岁的男人和一个40岁的男人。

他们能记得拉窗帘已经很不错了。

马龙笑他：40才热恋亏不亏？

秦志戬吻着他粉嫩的耳朵：28才初恋亏不亏？

马龙忽然赌气了：所以你肯定不是初恋了？

秦志戬老老实实的回答：不是。你是第二个。

马龙扭头躲开他亲吻自己的嘴唇，按着他的肩一翻身骑到他身上，掐着脖子问：老实交待，时间地点人物起因经过结果。

秦志戬勾着嘴角看他的小男友：真想知道？

马龙咬着嘴唇，眼睛盯着他，不吱声。

秦志戬的手抚上马龙光滑的大腿，拇指在他圆润的膝盖上打圈：时间是我读研二那年，地点是咱们学校，人物是……

他故意停下，看着他的小男友。

别耍花招。马龙掐着秦志戬的下巴轻佻的一抬：尤其别在龙哥面前耍花招。

8）

秦志戬笑得上气不接下气，险些被自己的口水呛到。

他的小男友如同一只炸毛小猫，奶声奶气的威胁他。

你认识。

我认识？！马龙呆了片刻突然大叫：不会是孔教授吧？

秦志戬再次笑得上气不接下气，然后真的被口水呛到，咳嗽起来。

你为什么猜孔教授？他边咳嗽边问，笑得眼泪都出来了。

除了你就他没结婚，而且我觉得也就他能配得上你。马龙居然很认真的分析给他听。

不是他。秦志戬憋着笑摇头：再猜。

马龙默不作声的看着他很久，突然松开了手。

别说了。他突然说：我不想知道了。

他摸了摸年长男人鬓角的白发：你是我的初恋就够了。

秦志戬突然心中涌起一股热流。

他支起身子，抬起马龙的下巴，认真的看着他。

男孩的眼睛像黑曜石一样毫无杂质，坦坦荡荡，天生上翘的唇角勾出两弯调皮的弧度。

干嘛？男孩被他看的不好意思：也不用这么感动吧……唔……

9）

他们之间的吻多的数不清，那次是最缠绵的一次。

10）

最近秦志戬的穿衣风格很令人侧目，老孔嘲笑他天天穿的跟菲律宾华侨似的，就差戴个大花环了。

他摘下那副炫酷墨镜说怎么不好看吗？穿花哨点不是显年轻吗？

老孔意味深长的看他：你也在乎起这个了？

他略略一顿，又把墨镜戴回去，对老孔打了个响指：你就是嫉妒。

孔令辉起身去倒咖啡：我要是想，还有你的份？

秦志戬凭借身高臂长率先抓到咖啡壶柄端到自己这边：没你的份了。

11）

其实马龙大四下实验室跟的是孔令辉。

那时孔教授实验室清一色娘子军（当然现在也是），特别想补充个男生干干力气活、比如搬耗子饲料换水换笼给豚鼠剃毛之类的。

女生扎堆的地方，女生都性格彪悍。

马龙白白净净一说话就脸红的性格在孔教授实验室简直是个异类，比货真价实的姑娘更像个姑娘。

好在他干活卖力气，只要师姐一声招呼，绝对没二话，买盒饭叫外卖取快递之类的跑腿活也一并揽下。

以至于当得知他考研报的是隔壁秦志戬，师姐们一片哀号。

12）

秦志戬抱着胳膊坐在办公桌上问马龙：为什么想来我这儿？我刚招研究生，没有师兄师姐带你，你要想清楚。

马龙红着脸说：您这儿清静。

秦志戬忍不住笑：你喜欢清静？

其实他喜欢热闹。

秦志戬很快发现了这一点。

马龙也的确是没有师兄师姐带，不过没关系，师父亲自带。

那10个月秦志戬仿佛又回到了读博的时候，每天早上7点半准时夹着实验记录进实验室。马龙多半已经开始了。

师徒俩10个月里几乎形影不离。

错过饭点俩人就在办公室煮面煮饺子；要熬夜俩人就换班睡，一个盯实验另一个窝在办公室沙发上打个盹。

许昕大四下实验室的时候，研一的马龙已经成为了神一般的大师兄。

13）

秦志戬是个运动健将，只要是球甭管大小没他玩不转的。

马龙平时顶多跑跑步游游泳，球类运动都爱看，但自己不怎么玩。

秦志戬每周都带他去打球，羽毛球、乒乓球、网球、壁球、保龄、斯诺克，变着花样来。

马龙开始不肯上场，只站在在场边看秦志戬痛揍对手，给他加油叫好递递水捡捡球。

秦志戬打完一场下来擦汗：你就看着？

马龙刚从场边捡球跑过来，抓着几颗白球递过来傻乎乎的笑：我给你当球童啊。

秦志戬盯着他细长柔软的手指把玩那几颗白球，觉得口很渴。

柔软的指尖突然被攥住，掌心的白球纷纷坠地。

马龙惊讶的抬头看他。

别捡了，帮我拿瓶水。秦志戬说。

我渴。

14）

书房暖黄的灯光照着地毯上倒扣的书。

球童白皙的手指此时正用力抠着教授的肩胛骨，平时粉红的指尖由于用力而发白。

皮质沙发表面由于男主人们时急时缓的节奏不时发出咯吱的摩擦声。

至于其他暧昧的声音，则仿佛被四周书架上的书都吸收了一样。

15）

我总有罪恶感，马龙喑哑的嗓音略带羞涩：被这么多书看着。

秦志戬低头看他。

每次做完他都是这副模样，像刚痛哭过一场似的，眼角艳红，鼻梁和颧骨都亮得反光，湿漉漉的黑发贴在额头和鬓角，平时清澈高亢的嗓音显得有气无力。

秦志戬情不自禁又一次低头去吻那两片柔软的唇，手沿着散开的衬衣下摆滑进去。

青年柔韧的腰在他掌下仿佛一段上等象牙，光滑细腻，泛着珠光。

别担心，唇齿缠绵间秦志戬低声安慰：书都是朝里放的，我保证他们不会偷看。

16）

许昕从二师兄荣升隔壁姐夫之前，一直跟马龙形影不离。

然而马龙却是最后一个察觉此事的，甚至晚于秦志戬。

对此马龙很是费解。

那年情人节还是他和许昕一起过的，怎么还没到五一长假就从自己师弟变成了隔壁姐夫？

他感情上一时间难以接受。

许昕拍着师兄肩膀说：你所有聪明才智都浪费在实验上了。

许昕没说，你虽然眼睛5.2却迟钝得三年没看懂老秦的眼神。

17）

许昕是很感谢春天的。

因为春天是收获爱情的季节……也是过敏的季节。

丁宁是杨絮芒果和豚鼠毛交叉过敏（天知道这三种东西是怎么交叉的）

姚彦推测她们的豚鼠不肯吃菜还拉稀是因为丁宁一分钟30多个喷嚏引起的严重惊吓和心灵创伤，因此禁止丁宁在过敏结束前再接近豚鼠一步。

丁宁穿着洁净服扒在门玻璃上和她养了三个月的27只孩儿挥泪作别，转身就把这个任务扔给了隔壁她发小儿马龙，他俩初中到大学一直同班，相看两厌互相祸祸并以此为乐。

你去帮我给药吧。丁宁说：彦彦一个人折腾不过来。

马龙一声不响扔给她一个护目镜和一盒3M口罩：不用还了。

够意思？丁宁抢走了马龙的笔。

找大昕。省得他三天两头往你们那跑。马龙又从白大褂胸兜抽出一根笔。

他有前科，pass。丁宁第二次抢走他的笔。

18）

许昕的前科很严重。

他曾经因为分笼没看清公母造成一笼雌鼠意外怀孕。

直到某天他和马龙照常换料，被玉米芯垫料上的一堆粉红色的小鼠崽惊呆了，两人四目相对半晌无言。

……你干的？许昕抓起一只大鼠问。

马龙看了半天，奶声奶气的说：艹。

他把鼠崽们拣出来，一只只排列在垫着一次性口罩的桌上，记号笔标上123。

让许昕用手指着，拍照。

犯罪分子指认现场的照片发到实验室群里，马龙配字：分笼不慎铸恶果！

师弟师妹纷纷发声谴责：二师兄你做的好事！！

马龙最后总结：希望所有同学引以为戒！

罚许昕打扫大鼠房一周，并领养鼠崽12只。

实验室群是学生群，秦志戬不在里面。

是老孔看到本室学生群疯传疯笑隔壁的八卦，幸灾乐祸截图发给秦志戬的。

秦志戬看到后私信马龙：龙哥厉害！[拇指]

马龙回了一串吃惊流汗的表情和一串问号。

那时他是个只懂埋头做实验的傻小子，从没想过爱情是个啥。

19）

爱情是个啥？

和秦志戬在一起后，马龙觉得爱情就是舒适区，这个舒适区无边无界。

他们在一起每天都是新的惊喜，哪里都是舒适区。

马龙的性格保守羞涩，曾经一度觉得自己舒适区的边界很窄，比如他会怕黑，会恐高，会怕蛇，会迷路，会怕登台讲话，会在陌生环境和不熟的人无话可说……

然而当他不知不觉突破这些不适边界时，才发现秦志戬能让他根本感受不到任何边界的存在。

生活如同田野一般辽阔无垠。

他很喜欢叶利钦离开克里姆林宫时说的这句话。

20）

秦志戬其实是个外向的人，不过他的外向只有熟悉他的人知道。

他还是个矜持的人，这一点所有人都知道。

他是矜持和外向的矛盾统一体。

马龙的矜持和他如出一辙，甚至更甚。

他曾惊讶于这个年轻人像中年人般时刻高度自律自觉自我约束从不逾矩，同时在某些方面又单纯得像个被保护过度的小男孩。

他并不是个喜欢藏着掖着的人，一向直来直去有什么说什么。

只在涉及马龙时才不由自主瞻前顾后小心翼翼。

男孩看他的眼神从什么时候开始不一样，他一清二楚。

他压抑的感情能轻而易举瞒过这个单纯的男孩，至于瞒不瞒得过别人，他并不在乎。

庆祝毕业的喧闹酒席并不是个表白的好场合，但他还是果断出手了。

否则这个傻乎乎的男孩可能真的会带着他自以为藏得很好的一腔暗恋跑个无影无踪。

21）

马龙研二本可以毫无悬念的直博，但秦志戬当时博导资格差几个月还没有评下来，如果直博，马龙将面临换导师。

秦志戬多次企图说服马龙把握机会，都被这个倔强的学生以沉默拒绝。

为了等秦志戬，马龙最终放弃了直博机会。

重新考博，再入秦门。

马龙就这样以笔试第一面试第一的成绩，又一次成为秦教授的第一个博士生。

博士面试顺利结束的那天，马龙到办公室请秦志戬吃晚饭。

秦志戬靠在转椅上双手交叉，明知故问：理由？

马龙郑重的说：为了未来将要一起继续奋斗的三年。

说完脸和耳朵都红了。

秦志戬目不转睛的看他许久，忽然站起来走到他面前。

马龙比他矮半头，需要微微抬头才能对上他的眼睛。

马龙鼓起勇气让自己盯着秦老师的眼睛。

他知道整个面试过程中，秦老师的目光从未离开过自己。

秦志戬努力克制住几乎破闸的冲动，郑重的向他伸出右手：为了未来将要一起继续奋斗的若干年。

两只手紧紧握在一起。

22）

研二许昕迷上成功学。

他告诉马龙成功人士就是那些能不断突破自己舒适区边界的人。

说白了就是天天给自己找点不痛快，怕什么就硬干什么。

马龙说那不是自虐吗？我怕的东西多了去了。

许昕说靠那你还想不想走上人生巅峰了？不自虐能行吗小同志？成功能从天上掉下来吗？

马龙说自虐我下不去手。

许昕说我下的去手呀，我帮你呀，成功后别忘了军功章有我的一半。

马龙看他。

许昕说：择日不如撞日，今天第一疗程，咱们先治治你这个脸皮儿薄的毛病。

23）

情人节的餐馆气氛异常和谐，连排队等座的都表情甜蜜无怨言。

马龙和许昕面对面坐，隔着插一支红玫瑰的花瓶和两盏粉红色的心形蜡烛。

系领结的服务生背着手站在旁边似笑非笑。

许昕沉浸在菜单里无法自拔，马龙面红耳赤假装玩手机。

马龙头一次觉得吃肉不香。

吃到一半俩服务生又一脸内涵笑着送上两杯红酒：祝二位情人节快乐。

马龙浑身一僵。

许昕连个奔儿都不打伸手接过来：哎呦谢谢谢谢，我俩快乐着呢！

吃完出来，许昕立刻询问第一疗程疗效。

马龙说：友尽。

许昕笑嘻嘻：我看你已经克服了害羞的毛病，能够直面舆论压力了，恭喜你已经突破了第一个成功路上的障碍！

马龙搓着仍然发烧的耳朵：你成功路上的障碍就是太懒，你治好了我我也无以为报，干脆周末解剖你一个人来吧，记得军功章有我一半。

许昕大叫：师兄你不能这样啊！36只啊！我一个人来不了啊！

马龙不理他自顾自走远了。

许昕还在嚷嚷：这不是沉疴需猛药吗？！还有第二疗程啊师兄！

24）

秦孔吴三个实验室的二十几号人包通宵，庆祝马琳和王皓二位博士师兄文章顺利接收。

吃饱喝足唱歌跳舞斗地主三国杀，最后玩起了真心话大冒险。

啥呀，老年人才玩这个。樊振东说。

他是吴教授刚收的大四实习生，一个学了一口东北话的白胖广东仔，和他老乡林高远飙了一晚上粤语歌，正场间休息。

你懂啥？马琳说：等着瞧。

樊振东乖乖看老年人们玩了一个小时，拉着林高远果断入伙。

马龙被抓了两次，第一次选了真心话，林高远显然不敢难为他的偶像龙师兄，问了一个特别低幼的问题，马龙轻松过关。

樊振东气得跺脚，他喜欢高难度的，特别想看龙师兄被整，嫌林高远浪费机会。

马龙很快第二次和丁宁一起被抓，选了大冒险。

许昕狞笑着凑到马龙耳边：师兄，第二疗程来了。

他大声说：马龙和丁宁给老秦和老孔分别打电话，告诉他们你俩在一起了。

屋里炸了。

丁宁在混乱中举手：老孔在美国开会呢！现在正好是开会时间，不能打！

许昕说：这是个特殊情况，丁宁就过吧。

是兄弟。丁宁拍拍许昕的肩。

所有人都坏笑着把目光转向马龙。

马龙把目光转向许昕：许昕你大爷。

25）

马龙拨通了手机。

喂？秦志戬很快就接了电话。

明明已经凌晨三点了好吗？马龙默默吐槽。他本侥幸秦老师关机睡觉的。

手机开着外放，一屋子人憋着笑幸灾乐祸的听。

秦老师。马龙小声说。

龙？出什么事了？秦志戬的声音特别清醒沉稳，完全不像被从睡梦中打扰的样子。

嗯……马龙一咬牙一狠心闭着眼睛飞快的说：我和丁宁在一起了。

所有人都捂住了嘴。

对面沉默了足有半分钟。马龙的心脏咚咚直跳，刚想说点啥，对面又发声了：哦，我知道了。恭喜你们，有喜糖给我和老孔留点。

马龙脑子里一片浆糊，呆呆的说：谢谢秦老师。秦老师再见。

再见。早点睡。秦志戬挂了。

所有人都炸了。

26

第二天一早马龙跑步时正好遇到秦志戬。

一想到昨晚那个电话马龙脸就红了，还没等他主动承认错误，秦志戬先说：熬夜玩通宵还起来跑步？大冒险好玩吗？

马龙抬头看着他。

秦志戬耸肩笑了：我一听就知道你们在搞什么鬼，都是我们当年玩剩下的。

马龙怔了一下，也笑了。

现在回想起来，马龙觉得自己好像就是从那时开始对秦志戬有别的想法的。

秦志戬笑：这么说我应该感谢一下许昕。

27

秦志戬对许昕的舒适区理论很赞同，居然说：嗯很有道理。

马龙喷了：你也？

秦志戬一本正经：我一直这么做啊，不想干什么就偏去干什么，比如今天不想跑步吧，我就非去跑不可。

马龙哼笑：要是我，不想打游戏就偏去打游戏。

秦志戬无奈看他：问题是你有不想打游戏的时候吗？那玩意有什么好玩的？

马龙抢过秦志戬刚叼在嘴里的烟：这玩意有什么好抽的？

秦志戬若无其事又取出一根叼在嘴里，又被马龙一把抢下来。

秦志戬挑眉，眼睛盯着马龙，手却慢慢掏出第三根，慢慢叼在嘴里，用牙咬着烟嘴上下晃。

马龙没来抢，只是站在原地抿嘴笑。

单等秦志戬垂下眼睛，伸手向上衣里兜掏打火机的时候才突然出手。

这次他没能得手，反被对方一把攥住了手腕，用力拉进怀里。

秦志戬一手揽着他的腰，一手攥着他的左手腕，任由他抢下了烟。

男孩捏着烟看了一眼就送进自己嘴里，伸手到秦志戬怀中摸打火机。

秦志戬只微笑看着。

他点燃了烟，小心翼翼的吸了一口，皱着眉又把烟重新塞回秦志戬嘴里，还嫌弃的侧头吐了口气：有什么好抽的。

秦志戬松开马龙的手腕，腾出手取下嘴里的烟按灭在烟灰缸，托着他的后脑直接吻下去

28

你戒游戏我戒烟。

秦志戬含着马龙柔软的耳垂低声说：咱俩都来挑战一下各自的舒适区边界。

29

秦志戬实在搞不懂年轻男孩的审美。

马龙背了个在他看来奇丑无比的包：一撮毛两只大眼睛；黑色棒球帽也是如出一辙的小恶魔，两只大眼睛，仿佛一对小翅膀要从上面飞下来。

一路上男孩话不多，只是不停的看他的老师。

秦志戬知道男孩在想什么。

分别的两个月让他们彼此都格外思念。

一进门，马龙看到一桌丰盛菜肴，一瓶红酒，甚至还有精心准备的鲜花，一个包装得很精致的大礼盒。

秦志戬脱下外衣，转身冲他笑起来：欢迎回家。

马龙猛扑上去亲秦志戬，结果嘴还没碰到、帽檐先戳上了秦志戬的脑门，被迫急刹车。

马龙立刻大笑起来。

这一下劲还挺大。秦志戬揉着脑门有点无奈：小混蛋简直笑得停不下来，仰起脖子一直哈哈哈哈，热辣辣的NC17瞬间逆转成General情景喜剧。

接吻这件事，气氛很重要。

秦志戬有点惋惜，他决定再抢救一下。

要不先吃饭吧？

他很随意的解开袖扣，挽起衬衣袖子，仿佛要张罗盛饭倒酒。

马龙收了笑，抿着嘴角盯着他，一副置若罔闻。

欲擒故纵永远好用。秦志戬笑着张开双臂。

马龙一个猛扑再次把他压进沙发——十足力道压得他忍不住呻吟了一声。

男孩咬着嘴唇闷笑，顺手把帽檐转到后面。

这次学乖了。

反戴棒球帽的马龙像个调皮的小男孩，跨骑在秦志戬腿上，居高临下摁着他的肩膀，胡乱亲吻年长的男人。

亲的毫无章法。

秦志戬觉得自己像是在被一只猫崽舔脸。

然而秦志戬是个好老师，对引导和鼓励式教学一向身体力行。

秦教授解开小恶魔的皮带，双手顺着流畅的后腰线滑入牛仔裤，握着饱满的两丘捏了捏，哑着嗓子说：不过技术还需要慢慢锤炼……

于是那顿午饭顺理成章的变成了晚饭。

30

余韵未平的男孩喘息着用鼻尖轻轻蹭着秦志戬的，睫毛颤动，却不肯睁眼。

濒临顶点时他总喜欢狠命抠着秦志戬的肩背，用脸颊、嘴唇和鼻尖去蹭他的老师，用嘴唇抿去对方肌肤表面那层汗，带着秦志戬特有气息的咸味，他依靠着这些触觉、嗅觉和味觉就能迅速攀上顶峰。

秦志戬对此是了然的。

马龙的感官太过敏感，却又对这件美好的事情始终羞涩，绝不会主动告诉秦志戬自己怎样更舒服，秦志戬需要足够的耐心和技巧，还要不断察言观色，去猜、去解答、去试探。

秦志戬能从马龙皱起的眉、紧抿的唇、湿漉漉的眼角、带哭腔的鼻音、痉挛的指尖、绷直的脚背、反弓的脊柱里读懂他的细微感受；更奇妙的是，他从第一次就稔熟无比，手到擒来，仿佛天生就是解读马龙微表情的行家。

他们彼此很满意这种相处模式，一个出题一个解，一个打迷一个猜，乐此不疲。

31

秦志戬表白那天，他们极其高效率的热吻了将近半个小时。然后……然后就没有然后了。

第二天的相处客客气气，马龙还是像平时一样向秦志戬问好，请他签字、开会、汇报工作进度，秦志戬也是没事人一样该干嘛干嘛。两人各忙各的，仿佛又退回到了最初的师生状态。

秦志戬理解，这是男孩懵懂的第一次恋爱，并不知道恋爱应该做些什么；他作为年长和主动的一方，有责任再主动一次。

毕业旅行季。

秦志戬这次兴致颇高，批了10天假，整个实验室先去海边玩三天，然后毕业生组团爱上哪儿上哪儿，费用全包。

学生们山呼老秦万岁万万岁。

32

光膀子小伙们都晒得黑黝黝的，更显得马龙白皙的胳膊腿在艳阳高照的沙滩上分外惹眼。

马龙的足球和他的篮球一样烂，小学校队水平不能更多。

比赛态度倒是很好，赢了乐输了也乐，从头乐到尾，狗屎运也不错，居然还蒙进了个球。

秦志戬忍不住拍下了马龙跪趴在沙滩上捂着后腰傻笑的一幕。

午饭前大家都各自回屋换衣服。

马龙和许昕一个屋，许昕搂着他边走边捏着手机笑：丁宁有情况。

马龙揉着眼睛问：怎么了？

许昕把手机伸过来：春哥留头发了，别了二斤卡子。

马龙嫌弃的推开：你们两口子能不能不这么八卦？

许昕切了一声：她可是你发小，你都不关心？还是不是兄弟了？

马龙还在揉眼睛：我迷眼了，你帮我看看是不是有沙子？

许昕把手机往他手里一塞，腾出两手扳着马龙的脸凑近：……我瞅瞅啊……红了，没沙子啊？

你这眼神……马龙不耐烦的嘟囔：明明就在上边，特别磨的慌……

许昕只好再凑近些，两人几乎要亲上。

眼睛怎么了？

两人吓了一跳，同时回头。

秦志戬裸着上身，肩上搭着踢球时脱下的T恤，正在拿门卡开门。

许昕咧嘴冲秦志戬笑：师兄迷眼了！我帮他看看。

我有个办法，特别管用。秦志戬说着过来轻轻拉住马龙的手腕：走廊太暗，到我房间来。

马龙突然就脸红了，一声不响被秦志戬拉走了。

许昕站在原地有点愣神：好像有什么不对，可是又不知道哪里不对。

33

马龙被秦志戬领到窗前站定，秦志戬说：等一下，我洗个手。

他嗯了一声，脸上的红晕没下去，还有越来越烧的趋势。

这些天他一直故作镇定心里却哪吒闹海：这是他的初恋，他毫无经验，并不知道接下来应该以怎样的方式和秦老师相处。

出来旅游前他打算和秦老师谈谈他们未来的关系，虽然他压根不懂该谈些什么。

他感觉到秦老师的靠近，脸又开始烧起来。

秦志戬带着他轻轻转了个身，让他脸朝窗户。

他紧紧闭着眼睛，能感受到秦老师靠近的胸口的温度和气息，热乎乎灼烧着自己的皮肤，并没有挨上，却让他整个人似乎都燃烧了起来。

秦志戬看着男孩紧闭双眼，睫毛一直抖，看上去比第一次接吻还紧张。

也难怪，第一次没有心理准备，这次不同。

秦志戬微微抬起男孩的下巴，让他仰起脸对着自己，然后用手指翻开男孩紧闭的上眼睑，低声说：别动。

他伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下男孩的眼睑。

马龙感觉到柔软的舌尖掠过眼球，他看得到秦老师近在咫尺的下巴和喉结。他颤栗起来，脚下发软仿佛踩不到底，只能一把扣住秦老师的胳膊。

秦志戬没有浪费机会，一手托着男孩的后脑，一手搂腰，毫不犹豫低头吻住了他。

这次他们没有吻很久，被一条短信声打断了。

马龙这才反应过来，他一直都攥着许昕的手机。

34

许昕坐在房间自己发了一阵愣，他觉得急需姚彦帮他分析一下。

他在走廊里徘徊了两圈，到底没敢敲秦老师的门。

门里安静极了，什么声音都没有。

许昕呆呆的看着门出神。

35

许昕300度近视+100度散光，框架隐形裸眼（方博曰：瞎着）三状态任意切换。

其实他很少瞎着，框架随时揣着，运动偶尔换隐形，只有当情势所需才“瞎着”。

他眼科视力比不上马龙，但看问题一向比师兄透彻，尤其感情问题。

许昕进秦门就一直和马龙形影不离，即使交了女朋友仍然亲密不减。

姚彦吐槽说你要有朝一日交男朋友，只有马龙我可以接受。

许昕甚至一度觉得姚彦想撮合他和马龙。

姚彦居然承认了。

撮合到一半，发现还是我和你更合适。她半真半假的说：马龙适合老秦。

许昕五雷轰顶了片刻慌忙夸自己女朋友：女侠慧眼如炬。

36

秦志戬不止一次说许昕心有旁骛不专注，他开始不服气，后来服气了。

秦老师心目中专注的标准是马龙。

许昕觉得师兄聪明极了，甭管多崩溃的实验，随便一摆弄就上手；同时三个实验都完全不乱。

不像他自己，白大褂上别三个timer（自称“戴三个表”）踌躇满志，等timer轮番响起，他却忘了每个代表什么。

可惜，师兄的聪明仅限工作领域。

其他方面就仨字：不开窍。

37

凡事就怕联系起来看。

后来许昕经过回忆才震惊地发现，秦志戬对师兄不同一般师生最早在long long ago的研一就有苗头。

那次秦肖俩实验室约了打羽毛球“增进友谊”。

两局下来各一胜一负。闫安输给了许昕，马龙输给了陈玘。

第三局双打，陈玘就叛变了，和马龙配对痛揍了张继科和方博。

许昕叉腰观战，给老乡和师兄加油。

张继科穿的是马龙的衣服？秦志戬突然问。

许昕噎住了。

没……没吧？许昕莫名：看着有点像。

哦。秦志戬貌似很不在意：我记得马龙衣服下摆有个小角标。

马龙从不穿别人衣服，但他很慷慨。

于是他的衣服出现在很多人身上：广东仔林高远、个性哥张继科、大四实习的小孩于子洋、在职进修的老大哥张超、甚至德国留学生奥恰……的女朋友。

许昕仔细分辨了一下张继科的衣服，顿感自己导师深不可测。

那场“增进友谊”的比赛最后以秦门3：2肖门结束。

最后一局秦志戬亲自上场，技惊四座：左右开弓球球刁钻，调着张继科满场乱跑，还摔了个大马趴。

38

那时许昕尚且天真，单纯震惊于秦志戬的观察力。

比他更天真的是他师兄。

有天大雨，许昕一早到实验室发现师兄穿着秦老师的衬衣，坐在办公室和秦老师喝着粥谈笑风生，他内心的复杂已经远超过了震惊。

师兄衬衣不错啊，就是大点儿。做实验时许昕故意旁敲侧击。

哦，秦老师的。马龙倒毫不避讳。

哦？许昕盯着他脸看。

昨晚通宵，刚出去买早点淋湿了，秦老师就找了件备用衣服给我。马龙摁着离心机按钮随口说。

牛！许昕说：穿着几千块钱的衬衣跑电泳。

马龙瞪大眼：真的？这么贵？他难以置信的低头看看自己。

许昕吹了声口哨：这牌子，相当于咱一年研究生补助吧。

离心机盖子啪的弹开，马龙奶声奶气的喊了一声：卧槽！

那天马龙总共套了三件白大褂，领子层层叠叠竖起来用胶带封上，把自个捆得跟木乃伊似的。

39）

许昕仔细研究了读研以来所有的集体合影。

照片里变化着春夏秋冬，唯一不变的是老秦身边的人永远是师兄。

唯二不变的是老秦胳膊有时搭着师兄的肩，有时搂着师兄的腰。

他越看越觉得心惊肉跳疑神疑鬼。

当翻到几个月前实验室去峡谷漂流的合照，他彻底傻了。

他记得，当时他们个个用水瓢水枪呲的浑身精湿。

上岸后获胜方来了个战斗后合影。

他和秦老师中间夹着马龙，马龙搂着他的肩，秦老师的胳膊跨过马龙也搂着他的肩，他自己仰着头咧嘴傻乐，举着一把塑料水枪摆了个007的pose。

只是他一直不知道，原来那一瞬间秦老师用手包裹着师兄的手。

两只手曾经那么严丝合缝的叠握在他的肩头。

一个秘密离他脸不足两寸，而他却一无所知。

40）

许昕曾经问姚彦：你怎么不撮合一下我师兄和你姐们儿？

姚彦白他一眼：他俩要能成还用的着撮合？

许昕字斟句酌：彦儿，如果、我是说如果啊！有人暗恋我师兄，我该不该提醒他一声？

姚彦转着眼珠看他笑：活那么明白干嘛？我看你师兄傻乎乎的就挺好。

许昕有点走神：是吗？

姚彦嘬着吸管说：甭跟着瞎操心。感情这东西，有看不见的手。

时机成熟了，该来的自然会来。

41）

该来的果然来了。

许昕对自己说。

马龙回房间的时候看到许昕在床上坐着，两眼放空。

干嘛呢？给你手机——好几条微信。

许昕看他：师兄，我今天瞎着呢。

马龙随口答：哦。

许昕说：马龙，你幸福吗？

马龙弯腰开箱子找衣服：我姓马——你这段子可有点老啊。

许昕看着他：你幸福是我最大的心愿。

马龙奇怪的看他：犯病了你？

许昕突然乐了，挠挠头：我记得这好像是句歌词。谁唱的来着？

42

海边三天假结束马龙并没有同其他毕业的师弟师妹去云南，而是跟秦志戬和其余人马回了北京。

当天晚上秦志戬就和马龙发了有史以来第一次也是唯一一次脾气。

你怎么不跟我商量一下？秦志戬冷着脸坐在桌子上。

这是我自己的事。马龙白皙的脸有些涨红，口气却不卑不亢。

秦志戬气结。

他中午偶然问起马龙什么时候办签证，马龙才告诉他，早就回绝了美国那所研究院的offer，现在正在投简历找工作。

你是个上进要强的学生。带你6年，我知道你的能力。在美国你能做出更好的成绩、达到更高的巅峰！我不希望儿女情长干扰你对学术和事业的追求。秦志戬压着火说：我要承认，我比你年长却不够冷静，这是我的错，是我选择了错误的时间。

马龙直视着自己的老师，一直等他说完。

这是我自己的事。他说。

我今年28岁，早就是个成年人，能对自己的决定和行为负责。你比我年长许多，但并不意味着你需要以保护者和父亲长兄的姿态对待我。

马龙的声音有些发抖，但目光始终坚定而明亮。

秦志戬一言不发的看着眼前的男孩。

眼中流淌的全是柔情。

他忍不住走过去搂住男孩，在他额顶轻轻吻了一下：对不起。

他说：我道歉。

43）

如果说从师生到恋人隔着一个吻的距离，那么从恋人到情人应该是隔着一个西游记——十万八千里——至少对马龙来说。

马龙不是没看过小电影，只是从来没撑到过实质内容就落荒而逃。

他是看十万个为什么长大的乖孩子。

大二跟着陈玘几个师兄看倩女幽魂都把他吓坏了，闭着眼带着哭腔问玘哥啊这是不是3级片啊警察会不会顺着IP地址来抓我们啊？

所以后来许昕说：我师哥，要么不玩，要玩就玩个我们谁都不敢玩的。

干出石破天惊事情的往往是乖孩子。

44）

秦志戬也是个要么不玩，要玩就玩个大的典型。

他研二的时候曾经谈过一个暑假几乎无人知晓的跨国恋爱。

那兄弟是个一脑袋白毛的日耳曼帅哥。

俩人球场上认识的，白毛帅哥想学中文并找个导游，秦志戬闲来无事想找个球友，于是一拍即合。

一个暑假下来，秦志戬领着白毛帅哥尝遍京城各色菜系，打遍附近的所有球馆。

然后有一天，白毛帅哥说：秦，我觉得再和你待下去我就要爱上你了。

秦志戬垂下眼睛：是吗？

他想说我觉得我已经爱上你了。

可下一秒白毛帅哥就哈哈笑着说：是的，不过还好我要走了。

秦志戬刚刚俯下身子要击球，听到他说，动作一顿。

回德国？他问。

对。白毛帅哥用壳粉涂抹着球杆皮头——这是他思考时候的习惯动作。

秦志戬毫不犹豫的把一颗球打进球洞。

那就再见吧。他盯着桌上最后一颗球说。

45）

没人知道秦志戬还曾经有过这么一段罗马假日式的罗曼史。

秦志戬也没打算让人知道。

直到那天他看见波尔搂着马龙的肩出现在他面前。

当年的英俊白毛青年、如今的金发温柔绅士重叠在了一起。

46）

马龙找到这家德国公司还是奥恰的推荐。

面试结束后研发副总兴致勃勃的和马龙聊了很久，开始用英文，后来干脆改用中文。

秦志戬知道马龙拿到了这家德国公司的offer，只是万万没想到马龙嘴里那个中文特别棒的副总就是波尔。

果然是你。波尔兴奋的大笑：我听龙描述他的导师就猜到是你。

秦志戬看着他右手无名指上的指环微笑着说：好久不见。

47）

波尔的妻子女儿都已经随他来到中国多年。

在他的强烈提下，秦志戬带着马龙和波尔一家共进晚餐。

秦志戬听波尔夫妇追忆似水流年，而马龙则从头到尾和混血小姑娘玩的不亦乐乎。

秦志戬看着马龙细白的手指捏着小姑娘的脸逗她叫Uncle龙。

而小姑娘却用一口标准的普通话叫他“龙龙哥哥”

这是什么奇怪的辈分？

秦志戬不由得笑出声来。

48）

和波尔一家分别后送马龙回学校的路上，秦志戬突然掉转车头。

他决定今晚就把十万八千里的路走完。

毕其功于一役。

不回学校了吗？马龙问。

去我家。秦志戬说。完全不容置疑的口气。

马龙看着秦志戬的侧脸，忽然脸红了起来。

他一直又期待又害怕又紧张又不知所措的一直逃避的那一步，终归是要迈出去的。

从海边回来他就惴惴不安的想了很久。

他一直回味着那天秦志戬的吻，舌尖在眼球的触感，以及唇舌间的缠绵。

他想问问许昕在一起多久再迈出实质性的一步比较合适。

可是几次都东绕西绕最终也没能问出口。

留下一个莫名其妙的许昕一脑袋问号。

他模模糊糊的知道流程，可是对许多细节又并不确定。

他从没有过任何经验，他不知道该如何开始如何结束。

现在他的脑子里全是绞尽脑汁从记忆深处搜刮来的影视作品中各种不可描述的片段，却仍然可怜兮兮的没有一点完整概念。

他像一只淋雨的小猫，蜷缩在副驾上微微颤栗，不知所措，听天由命。

49

车开进地库停稳后，秦志戬缓缓解开安全带，没有立即下车。

他转头看着马龙。

男孩从头到尾的紧张情绪他了如指掌。

自从他调头到现在，男孩就再没说过一句话，一直僵直的缩在座位上一动不动。

放平时秦志戬早就柔声款语安慰一番原路返回了。

他对马龙的耐心永远是正无穷大。如果男孩表现出一点犹豫他都不会碰他。

过去的几个月他一直都在和自己说慢慢来，慢慢来。

龙。秦志戬伸手摸了摸男孩的脖颈。

马龙没有躲闪，只是低着头。

想上去吗？还是想回学校？秦志戬问。

马龙不吱声。

秦志戬有点哭笑不得的咳嗽了一声：今天不想上去那我送……

他话还没说完就被两瓣柔软微凉的唇堵了回去。

这是男孩第一次主动吻他。

秦志戬不由得倾身过去，一手扣着男孩的后脑，另一手抬起他的下巴转向自己，加深这个青涩的吻。

50

地库再次驶入的车声让他们不得不结束了这个甜蜜的吻。

秦志戬心情大好的开门下车。

马龙跟着下车却被安全带拉了回来——太过紧张，忘了安全带还没解开。

秦志戬看着男孩眼神慌乱手足无措的样子，心软得一塌糊涂。

他绕到副驾帮助男孩解开安全带，顺手在男孩柔软的耳垂上捻了一下。

马龙的脸和耳朵连同脖子都烧成了粉红色。

51

秦志戬实在不算老司机，但年龄和阅历足够让他在马龙面前游刃有余，和马龙天生出奇的契合更是完美弥补了一切瑕疵。

他吻着男孩肚脐边那颗小巧的痣，白皙细腻的皮肤下淡青色的血管清晰可见。

年长男人所做的一切都充分考虑到马龙的心情和适应度，把年轻恋人的细微感受放在首位。

相信我吗？秦志戬吻着男孩的眼睛。

男孩不敢睁眼，摸索着找到他的手，和他十指相扣，颤抖着说：相信。

男人握紧男孩的手，轻轻吻着他的鼻梁：我只想告诉你，我所做的一切都是因为我爱你。

男孩哽咽着点点头。

男孩在他身下逐渐放松，仿佛一片鲜嫩的绿叶带着晨露舒展开来。

52

又是一年一度的毕业典礼。

马龙和许昕穿着博士的红袍子互相整理衣领，帽子上垂下的红流苏不住晃动。

秦志戬第一次见到马龙就是在8年前的毕业典礼上。

那时马龙20岁，上大二，留着特别短的小寸头，五官干净清秀。

那时秦志戬刚回国不到一年，还是个普通讲师。

之前他在美国已经做了两年博后，导师蔡院长召唤他：回来吧。

他没有立刻答复，只说考虑考虑。

随后大师兄张雷和小师兄刘国梁开始轮番轰炸做说客。

最后老孔也出动了，和他互相挤兑了半个小时最后说：给个痛快话。

好。他终于说。

53）

秦志戬清晰记得他第一次见到马龙的情景。

那天特别热，毕业生们穿着厚重的学位服龇牙咧嘴开心不已。

毕业生里没有他的学生，毕业典礼暂时跟他没什么关系。

他只是那天没课，去图书馆的路上被小师兄刘国梁抓了壮丁：小秦你忙哇？

不忙。他站住。

刘国梁穿着导师服开心的扬脸笑：那正好，给你，帮我们拍几张。

塞过来一台沉甸甸的佳能。

这机子不错啊！秦志戬玩过一阵摄影，没想到刘国梁还趁这么好的相机：你的？

不知道谁的。刘国梁满不在乎：你就拍吧。

秦志戬无语的耸耸肩，举起相机。

整个上午他本着为人民服务的原则，任劳任怨拿着不知是谁的高级相机拍了几百张99.9%他都不认识的人。

刘国梁早就不知跑哪儿去了。

学生老师们很快发现了这个举着专业家伙的帅哥，就都拉着他让照一个。

帅哥人很好，技术高超，耐心十足，来者不拒。

毕业生、毕业生的亲戚朋友、路过的吃瓜群众……各色人等都在他的镜头下摆着各色pose留下了笑脸。

老怪！他应声扭头。

是他的小老乡陈玘，彼时刚考上吴教授的研究生。

陈玘穿着学士的黑袍子咧着嘴笑嘻嘻的跑过来：热死啦热死啦。给我们照一个！

没等他回答就高声招呼：龙仔！龙仔快来！

那个白净清秀的男孩就这么跑进了他的取景框。

54）

男孩把一束花递给陈玘，陈玘很亲热的搂过他的肩，凑得很近咬着耳朵。

男孩腼腆的笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

秦志戬忍不住按动了快门。

哎等等！陈玘摘下自己的学士帽扣在男孩头上，还细心的帮他理好流苏。

再给我们龙仔单独来一个！陈玘闪到镜头外：提前感受下！龙仔以后肯定要戴红色的！

男孩脸微微泛红，冲秦志戬抿嘴，嘴角翘起两个可爱的圆弧。

秦志戬的心尖仿佛被一只手温柔的攫住。

毕业典礼结束后，秦志戬从陈玘嘴里知道了那个男孩的名字：马龙。

从那天起直到暑假结束，每当秦志戬看到什么美好或是可爱的事物，比如雨后的彩虹、撒娇的猫仔、初绽的蓓蕾、学步的婴儿，马龙的笑容就会在下一秒自动跳入他的脑海。

秦志戬觉得这大概是某种预兆，他生命中某些重要的事即将发生。

开学第一周，秦志戬拿到了课表。

果不其然，马龙成为了他的学生。

男孩显然已经不记得他这位专业课老师曾经给他拍过照。

秦志戬站在讲台上，视线总会不由自主的寻找马龙的位置。

这门专业课上了整整一年。

马龙经受住了秦志戬一轮轮苛刻到不近情理的考核，以几乎满分的成绩拿到了这门课宝贵的5个学分。

从那时开始，秦志戬的办公室逐渐成为马龙除实验室和图书馆之外最常光临的地方。

接下来马龙升大四，秦志戬升副高。

秦志戬申请硕导资格的时候，马龙在隔壁老孔实验室做毕设。

半年后，马龙正式成为秦志戬教授的开门大弟子。

一切都像被老天设计好的一样恰到好处。

一切也才刚刚开始。

55）

秦志戬穿着红黑金相间的导师服，马龙许昕一左一右站在他旁边。

师生三人在学院主楼前的雕塑旁留下了合影。

马龙许昕一毕业，秦志戬霎时体验到没了左膀右臂的痛苦。

许昕已顺利签下一家上海的瑞士公司，如愿追随他的姚公主而去。

两人每天满世界吃喝玩乐花天酒地，朋友圈晒恩爱，马龙天天乐呵呵给他们点赞。

哪天要是不点赞许昕就能追上门来维权：师兄，今天的赞呢？[白眼]

秦志戬正在谈一个国家科技重大专项的多中心合作项目；还有一项国自然申请的前期论证也接近尾声，年底两个基金要结题，好几个学术会议也都排队等着。

马龙和公司申请晚一个月入职，继续做他的助理，替他分担了一半工作。

饶是如此仍然忙得有时一天只能啃个包子。

两人仿佛又回到了几年前早出晚归师徒作伴的岁月。

为了方便，马龙暂时仍住在学校的博士生公寓。

许昕走了以后，马龙一个人住，倒也清净。

有天两人讨论完第二天开会用的ppt已经是凌晨四点。

秦志戬疲惫的揉着太阳穴看了看表：再有三个小时就该准备开会了。不回了，办公室眯一会吧。

马龙走过去替他捏着颈椎：要不到我宿舍去吧。能睡会儿，还能洗个澡。

秦志戬拉过他的手，在柔软的手指上吻了吻：听你的。

56）

七月的夏季凌晨天亮的绝早。

天光已经蒙蒙亮。

秦志戬和马龙走回博士生公寓，一路都是鸟雀的啁啾。

马龙深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，翘起嘴角。

秦志戬突然很想念那翘起嘴角的甜味。

五分钟后他得偿所愿。

57）

秦志戬把马龙压在宿舍一米二的单人床上忘情亲吻。

马龙翘起的嘴角，他这一辈子都品尝不够。

宿舍没开空调。

两人的汗隔着衣服蹭在一起，不分彼此。

马龙的手几次摸索着抓住空调遥控器，又几次无力的松开手。

最后遥控器终于被挤掉到地上。

空调始终没开成。

58）

马龙刚入职就被派到上海总部培训两个月。

于是秦志戬就眼看着许昕的朋友圈画风突变，从天天晒恩爱变成天天晒兄弟。

今天吃烤肉逛外滩、明天又吃生煎逛迪士尼、后天又旋转餐厅水族馆……

秦志戬每天都不用和马龙通话，只看许昕的朋友圈就能掌握马龙的一切动向。

直到有天许昕发了个短视频。

视频是马龙穿着黑T白短裤唱周杰伦的《蜗牛》，最后一嗓子唱完许昕喊了一嗓子：马龙我爱你！

秦志戬看了五遍，然后给许昕点了个赞。

这是他头一回给许昕点赞。

三分钟不到许昕就删了视频。

59）

马龙从上海回来后开始张罗着租房子。

秦志戬一开始忍着没说。

他怕再像上回似的，被马龙一句“这是我自己的事”顶回来。

直到那天晚上马龙把电脑搬到他面前：帮我看看这两个，你觉得哪个更好？

秦志戬一眼没看，啪的一下合上了电脑屏幕。

过来。他向马龙伸出手。

马龙迟疑了一下，顺从的走过去。

他拍了拍自己的腿。

马龙侧身坐下。

这俩都不好。秦志戬戴上眼镜，一手揽着马龙的腰一手打开自己的电脑：我觉得这个最好。

马龙凑近细看，条件简直完美，只是地址太过眼熟。

你要找合租室友？马龙笑着问，伸手搂住了秦志戬的脖子。

是啊，秦志戬仰脸看他：我想找个有博士学历，喜欢周杰伦和蔡依林，怕黑怕鬼爱迷路的室友，分担我的日常开销，平时跟我作个伴。你看怎么样？

马龙问：那你先说说房租多少？贵不贵啊？

秦志戬吻着他的脖子含糊的说：每月4500，水电气网平摊……

马龙喘息着摘掉他的眼镜：太贵了，嗯……打个8折……倒是可以考……考虑

秦志戬含住他的耳垂低声说了什么，马龙瞬间脸变得通红。

租吗？秦志戬问。

租。马龙把这个字送进了秦志戬嘴里。

60）

租房合同是在秦志戬的卧室床上签订的。

即日生效。

无限续约。

全文完

番外

许昕今年28岁。  
28年来他只亲口对两个人说过“我爱你”。  
一个是姚彦，另一个是马龙。

1）

许昕下实验室跟的第一个师兄就是马龙。  
那时马龙研一，带他做大四毕设。

许昕觉得这位师兄思维很特别，脑洞很清奇。

比如师兄会忽然傻呵呵的乐起来。  
怎么了？许昕问。  
你是左撇子，玘哥是左撇子，秦老师也是左撇子，而且你们都是近视眼，还都是老乡。  
许昕低头撕封口膜：……哦。  
马龙继续笑：你知道这说明了什么？  
许昕把培养基递给马龙：……说明我们江苏学霸多？  
马龙乐：说明我跟左撇子有缘分。

许昕当时翻了个白眼。

直到他亲眼目睹马龙逐渐集齐了丁宁林高远于子洋甚至Mr Boll。

2）

那时他每天和马龙并肩挤在一台超净工作台前，被每天定时过来串门的陈玘吐槽：你俩在练四手联弹吗？不热吗？不挤吗？不会污染吗？我靠龙仔你能忍吗？这么大只拖油瓶？

马龙总是嘿嘿笑着瞥一眼旁边郁闷的许昕：还行。

陈玘总会站在他们背后聊一阵天，吐槽一下实验，再顺点无关紧要的东西走。

天天如此。

许昕不觉得挤。  
虽然他比马龙重10kg、高5cm，看上去比马龙大一圈还不止。  
但是他觉得自己比较有弹性。  
他讲话：大丈夫能伸能缩。

马龙被他这句话逗笑过无数次，还在他过生日时送他一条能伸能缩的弹簧蛇。  
像你吗？许昕极其无语的看着师兄捧着条翠绿的假蛇笑得停不下来。

马龙就是这样，笑点奇低。

3）

许昕的确是条能伸能缩的弹簧蛇。

他俩曾在一张大床上毫无压力的挤过三天。

那次是他俩跟着秦志戬去杭州参加学术会议。  
一个什么大型旅游团空降他们办会的酒店，于是没双人标间了，就给他俩塞到一间大床房。  
据说是会务组登记信息时看串行了，以为秦教授带的是俩女生，觉得女孩子们可以挤一挤。

许昕拖着箱子在电梯里向马龙吐槽：我的名字也就算了，还能有女生叫“龙”？神马智商？老秦自己住那么大个套房，真腐败，你说他会不会过来邀请咱们过去一个？要是他真的来邀请，你过去还是我过去？我觉得还是你过去比较合适，因为你矮，沙发能躺下，我太高了。他外屋那个大沙发可真不错，我感觉比床还舒服，你过去绝对是赚了，半夜老秦上厕所你还能趁机和他探讨一下学术问题，多好。

马龙正要反驳，电梯门开了，秦志戬就站在电梯口。

……秦老师。马龙叫了一声。

许昕呆呆张着嘴。

4）

收拾东西的时候许昕一直念叨：完了完了。老秦肯定听见了。  
我这刚上研一就得罪了导师，以后三年怎么混啊？师兄你倒是给我出个主意啊！

马龙兴高采烈的声音从卫生间传出来：大昕，快来看这个大浴缸！可以泡温泉欸！

许昕进去肩膀不知靠了个什么地方。  
大浴缸靠墙一侧的卷帘应声缓缓升起，原来是一块落地透明大玻璃墙。  
要真有人在浴缸里泡澡，房间里能看个一览无余。

卧槽这什么情趣啊？许昕反应过来，大声吐槽。  
马龙脸红了：快拉上快拉上。

许昕在墙上找按钮，一边找一边坏笑：哈哈哈哈我去！老秦那屋不会也是这样的吧？说不定更火爆，搞不好浴缸周围一圈探照灯！啧啧无法想象！那他肯定不敢邀请咱俩过去了。

门铃响了。  
马龙立刻挤出去开门。

许昕还在嘀咕：谁呀。

……秦老师。马龙叫了一声。

许昕张着嘴，看着门口站着的秦志戬。

Nice.许昕绝望的对自己说。

原来刚才并没有完，现在才是真完了。

5）

我刚才去会务组问了，又跟前台确认了一下，他们的确是没空房了。  
秦志戬说着打量了一圈房间，看着屋中间的大床皱了皱眉：你们俩可能……  
他一抬头，正好看到了正对大床的玻璃墙，以及玻璃墙另一面站在浴缸边发愣的许昕。

……你们俩肯定睡不下。他转身对马龙说：我的房间是套间，外屋沙发可以睡一个人，马龙跟我过去吧。  
马龙立刻摆手摇头：不了不了，秦老师，我们俩挤一挤就行，反正就三天……

许昕一听，赶快从卫生间出来：不用不用！我俩能睡下！我俩挤一挤就不给您添麻烦了！  
为了显得诚恳，还搂住马龙肩膀卖力表演了“挤一挤”的动作。

秦志戬没说话，凝视了许昕几秒。

许昕腿都软了，他确定老秦把他背地里那几句话都听去了：真的秦老师！您还要做大会报告，需要好好休息！不能被打扰！我俩就是来打酱油的，我俩挤一挤不碍事！您别看我高、看着挺占地方，可马龙他矮呀……不不不，我的意思是我比较有弹性……

秦志戬嘴角抽搐了一下，看向马龙，马龙一个劲点头。  
他想了想，最后说：那好吧。  
许昕长出一口气。

秦志戬顺手抄起床头的电话拨通了前台：喂？您好，麻烦送一套被子和枕头到716房间，好的，谢谢。

许昕偷偷看马龙，马龙狠狠瞪他。

秦志戬放下电话：那你们先休息一下吧，待会我和主办方几个教授一起吃饭，你们自己去餐厅吃自助吧。

马龙和许昕忙不迭点头，跟着秦志戬亦步亦趋。

走到门口秦志戬又特意蹩进卫生间，亲自按钮把卷帘放下，又扭头叮嘱：还是别用浴缸，不干净。最后一天会议结束还有一个下午的空闲，我带你们去外面泡温泉。

啊？我没带泳裤……马龙傻乎乎的说。  
许昕连忙掐他一把：我带了我带了，我带了两条！我借你！

秦志戬脚下一滞。

许昕还在忙不迭地拍马屁：秦老师您简直是咱们全院、不，是咱们全校最慷慨最周到最够意思的老板了！做您的学生简直太幸福了！

秦志戬表情复杂的看看他，又看看马龙，终于无奈的笑了。

许昕一见，心中一块大石头才安然落地，点头哈腰：谢谢秦老师！秦老师慢走！秦老师再见！

关上门，两人大眼瞪小眼在玄关傻站了半天。

马龙突然问：你为什么会带两条泳裤？  
许昕因为心情好就没对师兄翻白眼：我一条都没带。

他觉得自己凭借智慧力挽狂澜，挽回了自己在导师心中的形象。

一年后，他才意识到当时老秦的表情到底是什么意思。

6）

也不怪许昕。

那时他怎么会想到，5年后他的师兄和导师会成为一家人。

否则他当年打死也不会把“和马龙睡一个床！俩被子！”这句话配着大床的照片发到朋友圈。

当时他只是单纯为了炫耀跟着一个慷慨的BOSS出来开会有多爽，他还发了丰盛自助的大虾大螃蟹海鲜刺身，还有温泉的照片，目的就是让别的实验室对他羡慕嫉妒恨而已。

可是姚彦却斜眼看着他笑：是吗？那你为什么把唱K的视频发到朋友圈？

许昕也不知道为什么。

他就是想发，就发了。

那是马龙结束了总部培训，在上海的最后一个晚上。  
当师兄五音不全的忘情飙着“小小的天有大大的梦想，重重的壳裹着轻轻的仰望”的时候，他看见了师兄眼睛里亮闪闪的光芒。

他忍不住在马龙最后一句结束时脱口而出：马龙我爱你！

姚彦为首的几个女孩发出的尖叫和笑声帮他掩盖了窘迫。

老秦给他的第一次点赞让他秒删了视频，这件事被姚彦取笑了好几天。

老秦比你更像个狮子座。姚彦说。

他听了只是讪讪的笑。

7）

许昕的确不太像个狮子座。  
狮子座的霸气他一点没有——至少在马龙面前。

大家都说马龙乖，可这个乖学生其实很蔫儿坏。

马龙酷爱捉弄许昕。

比如他俩拍照，说好的一起做鬼脸，他很认真的吐舌头歪脸，照完才发现，马龙笑得一脸端正，做鬼脸的只有他自己。

比如他俩明明背对背靠着在草地上好好的聊天，马龙就一定会在聊得正高兴的时候趁他不备突然站起来、把他闪个跟头，再弯腰看着他仰面朝天摔懵的傻样哈哈大笑。

比如马龙总会大剌剌的把自己的东西堆到许昕的桌上，只给许昕留一小片可怜的地方放电脑，自己的地盘却收拾的干干净净。

比如马龙会专挑许昕回家的时候找实验室的一帮人唱歌吃饭聚会，然后再拍照片发给他，配一串坏笑的表情。

比如过去他俩抢网线端口，马龙是永远的赢家。只要马龙在，许昕的电脑就永远别想上网——以至于许昕曾经一度认为路由器是这个时代最伟大的发明。

比如马龙如果想睡，许昕就必须睡，因为马龙睡觉不能有强光和声音；马龙如果还不想睡，许昕就必须不能睡，因为马龙会害怕，需要许昕跟他说话排遣恐惧；许昕如果实在撑不住先睡着了，马龙一定会掀开他的被子，捏着他的鼻子叫“大昕大昕睡着了吗”，直到他憋醒为止。

可是马龙又会陪他连熬几个通宵做实验赶进度，毫无怨言理所当然。

马龙会给他一遍遍改文章，逐字逐句连改23稿，整整一个月没在2点前睡过觉。许昕把文章送到老秦面前后，在组会上遭到苛刻的老秦破天荒的点名表扬。

马龙会捧着他被大鼠咬伤的手指，小心翼翼用碘伏给他消毒，骑着自行车带他去校医院打疫苗。

马龙还在他左手打石膏的时候喂他吃了半个月饭，许昕心安理得笑纳了师兄的伺候，直到拆石膏才告诉马龙自己虽然是左撇子，但是一直是用右手拿筷子的，还顺便怒斥他平时不够关心自己，否则天天一起吃饭怎么会连这个都不知道？！

是的，他师兄是聪明，可有时候简直傻得可怕。

8）

许昕那次是手腕脱臼，打球摔的。

打了石膏虽然不耽误吃饭写字刷牙挠痒痒，可系鞋带穿衣服拉拉链系扣子这些精细活动，他还是需要人来协助的——这个“人”，就是师兄兼室友马龙。

不到一周，马龙和许昕的恶搞照片就被配了字发到学生群，获得一波疯狂点赞。

照片中马龙和许昕穿着白大褂，肩并肩走在深邃的实验楼走廊上。  
两人头顶飞着一行粉红色的花体字：最浪漫的事就是和你手拉手上厕所。

这种恶作剧，群里每天不知上演多少。  
马龙看了只是无所谓的笑笑，许昕却不依不饶。

他很快找到了该图片的作者，并和对方进行了严肃的约谈。

然而该作者态度恶劣，使许昕很恼火，于是就隔三差五去约谈。

终于，在约谈1个月后，该作者终于深刻认识到自己的错误，并成了他的女朋友。

9）

许昕卧室有整整一面照片墙，是他和姚彦交往5年来所有纪念影像。  
每张照片都标有日期和拍摄地点，照片背面都写着一句话，记录了当时的心情。

许昕把自己和马龙的合影也挂在了那面墙上。  
他和他的师兄，相识到如今已经7年。

许昕脑海中经常闪过一些他和马龙在一起的片段。

有他仰面摔倒在草坪上、马龙倒过来俯看他的笑脸；

有马龙捧着他的手指给他消毒时皱着眉垂着睫毛时专注的神情；

有马龙剪了个难看的发型后一脸不爽的抢走他帽子遮丑时的蛮不讲理——明明他自己剪了个更难看的发型、更需要那顶帽子。

虽然许昕嘲笑马龙招中老年人喜欢，但其实很多学弟学妹都视“龙哥”为偶像——甚至不乏把龙哥获奖照放大贴房顶上天天自励的小男生。

马龙可以是大家的“龙哥”，但只能是他一个人的师兄。

姚彦经常看着那几张照片说：这时候你的世界里还没有我呢。

许昕就会搂着她说：可是现在我的世界里都是你。

10）

马龙离开上海前的那天晚上，好几次欲言又止。  
许昕都看在眼里。

他知道师兄在纠结什么，更知道他想说什么。  
他太了解他了。

第二天一大早，许昕独自送马龙去机场。

进安检前许昕用力拥抱马龙：师兄，一路平安。

马龙终于忍不住了：大昕，我得告诉你一件事。  
许昕说：我知道。  
马龙懵了：你知道什么？  
许昕收紧了手臂，在师兄耳边说：我什么都知道。代我问老秦好。

他感觉到师兄在他怀里一僵，随后更加用力的回抱了他。

11）

马龙在机场等行李的时候才打开手机。  
2条新信息。

第一条来自许昕：我打赌老秦一定去接你了[哼哼][白眼][奸诈]

马龙笑笑，看第二条。

第二条来自秦志戬：我临时有个会，你自己打车回家吧，小心别再迷路。

马龙忍不住笑了起来，回了一句“那可说不准”

他拉着箱子随人流走出来，一路东张西望看着指示牌，仿佛真的怕自己迷路似的。

忽然手机响了。是秦志戬。

他笑了：喂？

回头。对方说。

他愣了，立刻回头。

秦志戬就站在他身后不到两米的地方，灰白的鬓角，戴着墨镜，单手插兜，一边打电话一边朝他笑。

他心口一热，大步向男人走去。

欢迎回家。

男人说完这句话就挂了电话，迎着他走来。

END


End file.
